Gyomei Himejima
|Himejima Gyōmei}} is a Demon Hunter and the Stone Pillar of the Demon Killing Corps. He is confirmed to be the strongest demon hunter by Inosuke Hashibira and Tanjiro Kamado.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga'': Chapter 134, Page 8 Appearance Gyomei is one of the tallest characters to appear in the series, and is the tallest demon slayer out of the pillars, He is extremely muscular and stocky. He is always wearing a large beaded necklace and is constantly seen holding a beaded rosary whenever he isn't engaging in battle. He has black hair with a scar running horizontally along his forehead. Gyomei is the only character thus far in the series who doesn't have any irises, primarily because he is blind. And his eyes frequently running with tears for an unknown reason. Personality History Before Gyomei was a Demon Hunter and Pillar, he lived with nine other children who were orphans and raised them in a temple. The area was well known for demon attacks so Gyomei had always burned Wisteria Incense to ward off any demons that would harm him and the children. One night, one of the nine children disobeyed the temple rules and had gotten into contact with a demon and in order to save his own life, he told the demon to eat the other children including Gyomei. After night fell, the child invited the demon into the temple after putting out the Wisteria Incense. Four children were immediately killed by the demon and the remaining children insisted on escaping the temple, ignoring Gyomei's orders. His frail stature and blindness fueled the distrust the children had in Gyomei's ability to protect them, which led them to abandon him and ultimately get killed by the demon. In the end, only one child-- the youngest, Sayo-- had listened and stayed behind in fear of the demon. Though it is unknown how the exchange went down, Gyomei had been cut across the forehead by the demon but soon reversed the situation and began attacking the demon mercilessly after realizing he had a "frightening amount of power."Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 135, Page 15 He went on and beat the demon's head until the sun arose. Soon after, people came to the scene of the incident to help but he was soon framed by Sayo as he said "That man's a monster. He killed them. He killed everyone."Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 135, Page 16 He was later imprisoned and charged with the murder of the seven children but Kagaya Ubuyashiki, a.k.a "'''Oyakata-sama", intervened and released before he would've been executed for his false crimes. Later on, Gyomei became a Demon Hunter and later the Stone Pillar. Synopsis Natagumo Mountain Arc Himejima was present with the other Pillars when Kamado Tanjiro awoke. Functional Recovery Training Arc Demon Train Arc Abilities and Powers Natural Abilities Gyomei is noted by both Tanjiro and Inosuke as the current most powerful demon slayer in the entire Demon Slaying corps and of all the Pillars of the current generation,This is further given credence as Gyomei's natural physical abilities have been trained and strengthen to their absolute peak as noted by Upper Moon One,Kokushibo who noted and admitted that in the last three hundred years he has not encountered a warrior with of Gyomei's caliber in that time period,easily making him a match for the strongest Upper Moon,where even two of his fellow Pillars easily found themselves cornered against Kokushibo, further showing the extent of his skill. *'Enhanced strength: '''Even before undergoing training, Gyomei possessed great, inhuman strength despite having a weak build at the time he discovered his abilities. He can also use his strength to push a large boulder bigger than him through a town along with the help of 'Repetitive actions.'Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga'': Chapter 135, Page 1 *'Enhanced Reflexes:' During their battle Kokushibo noted that in stark contrast to Gyomei's large physical build he possess fast and quick reflexes being able to easily move around his body to avoid all of his attacks despite Gyomei's large and heavy build,the Upper Moon even remarking that the ease and grace that he moved was almost absurd to believe. *'Enhanced hearing:' Being blind, it can be assumed Gyomei has remarkable hearing, being able to become a Pillar. He also remarks on the sound of Muzan's flesh regeneration during their brief confrontation Swordsmanship Breath of Stone Style Himejima wields a hand axe complete with a spiked flail attached to the hilt through a long chain,The chain,spike flail and axe are all created using the same metals used in the creation of Nichirin Blades,However the craftsmanship of the weapon is noted to be incredebly high class and even superior to the swords forged during the Sengoku era,where smithing and sword forgering was already at its highest development,that even Upper Moon One,Kokushibo could not cut through the chain and was forced to instead resort to close range combat. # Unknown First Form: # ノ き|Ichi no Kata: Tenmen Kudaki}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 169, Page 8 Gyomei throws both his axe and spiked flail for a pincer move before smashing down on the chain to cause the flail to then rebound and smash his target from afar. #'Third Form: Igneous Reflection' - Himejima unleashes a series of slashes with his sword deflecting nearby attacks. # ノ ・ |Shi no Kata: Ryūmongan・Sokusei}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 169, Page 15-16 Gyomei manipulates both the flail and axe weapons at both ends of the chain by swing the chain on both sides in order to strike his opponents using a two pronged wide ranged attack. Trivia * Gyomei is blind, thus explaining the reason for the lack of pupils in his eyes. It is unknown whether an incident had caused him to be blind or he was born like this.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 135, Page 14 * According to Uzui, Gyomei was one of the two people who had became a Pillar two months after becoming a Demon Hunter. The other being Muichiro Tokito. * He is the only Pillar who doesn't use a Nichirin Blade, instead favoring a set of chained axes. Quotes "If I never got attacked by that demon, I would have lived my entire life not knowing I was strong."Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 135, Page 15 Navigation ru:Гёмей Химеджима Category:Male Characters Category:Demon Hunter Category:Pillar